I can't tell you what I'm hiding, Dad
by Ryou-Ran
Summary: Ryou's father wonders what's wrong with his son and goes to investigate. He gets a real shock when he discovers Ryou hosts another soul, an evil one.
1. Default Chapter

Well, I was first working on another story. But Fanfic wouldn't upload, so I'd have to write the chapter all over again. "What the hell," I thought, "It would be a boring story anyway." And now I'm beginning a new story. One of my reviewers asked me to make a secuel out of "What are you hiding for me, Ryou?" so now I'm doing that.

To RyouandBakurasgirl: There are as many Ryous and Yami Bakuras as there are voice-actors and I don't know where you come from, but in the Netherlands Ryou really IS a girl and Bakura DOES act like that. That's why Ryou is the most hated character of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Netherlands. All the boys find him a queer.

But I must admit "Stormy Weather" is the story I'm the least content about. In the other stories both characters are different.

To Snow-Shadow-Wolf: No, the actor who dubs the voice of Kai in Canada is not the same actor who dubs Ryou's voice. If Ryou speaks with a really thick English accent and sounds like he's stoned, then his voice is been dubbed by Ted Lewis. That's why half America thinks Ryou is English. In the Netherlands Ryou's voice is been done by a voice-actor called Rolf Koster. He is the biggest chicken of the Netherlands. He does Kai's voice too and those of Koji Karakuchi (Medabots), Joe (Digimon), Sumilidon (Medabots) and more than fifty other characters. Sometimes he speaks to himself, that's really freaky. He does not have an accent whatsoever (he is the only one in the cast without some accent) and does not sound very stoned, just a bit. He's the best Dutch voice-actor there is.

That's what you get when you live in a small country with just a few dub-actors. Dutch Yugi's acting is poor.

Phew, to the story. Just like the poem this is a story about Mr Bakura wondering about what's wrong with his son. He goes to investigate, but gets quite a shock.

Yami Bakura: EEEEEOOOOW!

Ryou-Ran: And someone else got one too! What's going on?

Ryou: My Yami tried to steal your eggs, but Hikari Lunar almost bit his finger off.

Ryou-Ran: Good, we can be glad we've got such a good guard... Wait! Yami-blood is toxic to werewolves! Make sure to watch out for spitting werewolves!

Téa: I see you've got new eggs, Ryou-Ran.

Ryou-Ran: Yes, now Chikao does not need to be lonely all the time.

Mr Bakura: What are you going to call them?

Ryou-Ran: (points at a blue egg with yellow spotts) This one will be called Kyo-Kyo. And this one (points at a very small egg) is going to be called Wee Wee, because it's so small. And that Egyptian egg over there is going to be called Ed'Rashtekaresket.

Everybody: OO"

Ryou-Ran: (proudly) Good, huh?

The rest: --"

Yugi: Say, you said that was an Egyptian egg... (innocently playes with his fingers) Did you have something with Marik?

Ryou-Ran: OO" NO, NOT AT ALL! (is purple)

Yugi: (shocked) There's no need to become angry!

Ryou-Ran: I'M NOT ANGRY!

Ryou: --" Ho, ho, calm down...

Yami Bakura: (comes in, has an enormous Dutch farmers-handkerchief around his finger) Ra-damn, I miss all the fun! And the eggs!

Ryou-Ran: Too bad for you. Who's going to do the disclaimer?

Mr Bakura: I will. I have never done that before. (scrapes throat)

Yami Bakura: (quickly) RyouRandoesnotownyugioh!

Mr Bakura: Bad boy! (lies YBakura over his knee and spanks him)

Yami Bakura: Ow! Eeeh! I'll never do it -Ow!- again! I promise! Ouch! WAAAAAAH! MOMMY! (runs away crying)

Everybody but Mr Bakura: --"

Ryou-Ran: Alright, on y va!

I can't tell you what I'm hiding, Dad.

Mr Bakura was looking out of window of the plane. He could see Domino City. He was close to his home, close to his son. He was glad to see him again. Mr Bakura had been in Egypt for three months in a row and had been looking forward to being back in Domino City. Egypt is a nice country, but his family was in Japan. Too bad his family had just one direct member; his son Ryou.

Ryou Bakura was on the airfield. He had barely been able to sleep that night, he was so delighted he could see his father again. His eyes were shining a bright light and the smile on his face was real. His white hair reflected the sunlight, shining like the sun itself.

After the plane had touched down Mr Bakura got out. Before he went down the stairs he looked if he could see his son. He instinctively only looked at the white things he saw. He saw a man wearing a cap, an old lady and then... a boy with white hair, jumping up and down and shouting something. "RYOU!"Mr Bakura bellowed, thus deafening the person descending the stairs in front of him. He saw Ryou waved at him. Mr Bakura ran down the stairs and rushed over to his son.

They gave eachother a hug and looked at each other for a while. Then Mr Bakura suddenly frowned. "Ryou, what's wrong with your arm?"he asked. Ryou looked at his arm. A white bandage was wrapped around it. There was a big stain of dried blood on it. Ryou's smile froze. "I was on the Domino Pier, when... I don't know. I can't remember. I was walking there when someone stabbed at me, or something. When I woke up a guy called Marik Ishtar was putting bandages around my arm."he said. His gaze darkened. "I really don't remember what has happened on that pier."

He lied. He knew the Spirit of the Millennium Ring was the one that had wounded him. But he did not want his father to find out. It would only worry him. He was glad when he saw his father believed him.

"Did you inform the police of what happened?"Mr Bakura asked. Ryou nodded. "Yugi's grandfather did it. He stayed with me all the time when I was in the hospital."he said. Mr Bakura looked at the bandages again. "Well."he said. "Let's go home. I want to see if you've kept everything tidy at home." They took the subway home.

Mr Bakura did not notice Ryou being very absentminded. Or absentsouled. Ryou's soul had been transported to his soulroom. Yami Bakura needed to have a word with him. He walked until he stood chest-to-chest with his other half. "Listen, Bakura."he began. "I advise you to keep your mouth shut about the Tournament and about me. I can't have that man finding out." Ryou backed away. "But he's my father."he said. "He should be the one to... _Aah_!" Yami Bakura had slapped him hard across the face. He grabbed Ryou's soul by the front of his shirt. "Remember, Omote."he hissed. "Not a word." He then dropped Ryou like a bag of sand and went to his own soulroom. Ryou's soul entered his own body again.

Mr Bakura had been talking to the soulless body of his son a lot and Ryou had no idea of what he had been talking about. Mr Bakura had appareantly asked a question when Ryou snapped out of it, because he was looking at him expectantly. Ryou smiled slightly. "Could you repeat that, Dad? I did not quite understand it."he said, pointing at an open window, where a lot of noise was coming from. Mr Bakura went to close the window and repeated the question, Ryou answered. His father had not noticed his soul had been elsewhere for a few minutes. He rubbed his cheek. It hurt, though the Yami had hit the cheek that belonged to his soul and not his real cheek.

When they came home Mr Bakura was pleased to notice everything was clean and tidy. Ryou had lived in his appartment during his father's stay in Egypt. When Mr Bakura was in Domino City they lived together in their small house. They went to eat together. Ryou then went to Yugi's, because Grandpa Muto had had delivery of new cards. Mr Bakura stayed at home, putting his clothes in the wardrobe. He did not think about his son.

Ryou was having a good time at the toyshop, until Yami Bakura tried to steal the new cards and fell over a chest while running away. He landed flat on his face. His nose began to bleed. He retreated into his soul room, leaving a confused Ryou behind. He looked at the cards in his hands. He looked at the blood that splattered on his jacket. "BAKURA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"Joey furiously screamed. Ryou was a little dizzy. "Huh?"he said rather stupidly. "Wha... what happened? Why am I holding these cards?" "You tell us!"Joey shouted. "You were trying to steal them!" Ryou's eyes widened. "Was not!"he said. "You were!"Joey barked. "Was not!"Ryou shouted back. "YOU WERE!"Joey screamed. "WAS NOT!"Ryou yelled. He dropped the cards and wanted to leave the shop. He did never intent to steal those cards. He hadn't even thought about it. He stomped in the direction of the door, his heart filled with a heavy pain that made it hard for him to breathe. The blood coming from his nose dripped on the floor, but he did not care.

"Wait, Bakura!"a low voice suddenly came. It was Yami. Ryou stopped. He did not dare to spun around. "It was not Bakura that tried to steal the cards."Yami said. Joey was confused. "But I saw it happen!"he said. Ryou spun around slowly. He saw everybody looked at him. No, they were not looking at him. He looked down and saw the Millennium Ring was hanging down his chest. He mentally groaned. Yami Bakura had brought him into trouble more often than he could count. Joey looked at the boy standing in front of him. He looked at the pale face, the swollen nose, the sad eyes, the red stain on Ryou's shirt, the Millennium Ring.

"It was Yami Bakura."Yami said. "He tried to steal them." "Whaaat?"Joey squawed. "You mean I have insulted Bakura and it wasn't even his fault? Oooohhh...." He walked over to Ryou and suddenly fell on his knees in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Bakura-Kun!"he almost cried to the bewildered teen. "I... uh... It's okay, Joey."Ryou stammered. Grandpa came in with a tissue and gave it to Ryou, who buried his nose in it. Joey was truly feeling guilty and lay a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Bakura."he said. "It was stupid of me to think you had stolen those cards." Ryou removed the tissue, the bleeding had stopped. "It was not your fault."he said. "Don't forget the Spirit of the Ring and I are virtually identical. It was no wonder that you confused him with me." The Ring jingled, the cheerful sound being a complete contradiction with it's dark nature.

Mr Bakura was shocked by the sight of Ryou's face when his son came home. Ryou's nose was red and swollen. "Ryou! What happened to your nose?"he asked. Ryou washed his face. "I fell over a crate in the toy shop."he said. "Ow... my nose began to bleed." He took a good look at his nose.

That night Mr Bakura could not catch sleep. He heard Ryou talk in his sleep in the room next to his. He thought his son was having a nightmare.

That was not true. Ryou was in his soulroom, his Yami was with him. Yami Bakura was frustrated and needed someone to vent his anger on. He paced around the soul of his Hikari. "Damn! If that crate wasn't in the way I could have gotten away with those cards! There were some good ones between them!"he muttered. Ryou looked up, scared. "I bought them."he said with a thin voice, timide as ever. Yami Bakura abruptly stopped pacing. "Gah! You _bought_ them!"he said, voice filled with disgust. "Buying is for the weak! For those that are too much of a sissy to steal." He began pacing again. "For those who don't have _honour_."

"In modern society stealing is considered something for the weak."he heard Ryou say, softly. "People think the people who steal things are too lazy to get a job and make mo-" "ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M LAZY, YADONUSHI?!"Yami Bakura furiously bellowed. "ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M WEAK?!" He knelt down in front of Ryou and held an angry fist under the nose of his host. "The weak one here, that's you! _You_, Yadonushi!"his voice came in a lethal whisper. "Weak, dependant, not able to stand up for yourself. That's what you are!" He grabbed Ryou's hurt nose between thumb and forefinger and squeezed it. "Aaaa-ow! You're hurting me!"Ryou cried. Golden soulblood began to flow out of his nose. Yami Bakura released Ryou's nose and laughed. "You're hurting me!"he shouted, giving a perfect immitation of Ryou's voice. "Bah! You can't even stand a little bit of pain! If you would experience the pain I have been through... you would never survive that."

Mr Bakura had been asleep, but woke up when he heard Ryou cry out. He leapt out of bed and rushed over to the room in which Ryou slept. He was shocked when he saw his son. The blanket was all wrapped around Ryou's body. Ryou was tossing about and managed to wrap himself even tighter in it. "No... go away!"he cried. "Please..." His head jolted to the right as if somebody had lashed out at him. "OW! Stop!" Mr Bakura grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Ryou!"he shouted. "Wake up! Come on!" Ryou's cries became weaker until he only groaned softly. His chin fell on his chest. His body numbed. When Mr Bakura lifted Ryou's head up he saw Ryou had fallen back asleep. So he thought.

In the small soulroom Ryou's soul was lying on the floor, blood flowing out of his nose and mouth. Yami Bakura giggled and left.

The next morning Ryou woke up late with a gigantic head-ache. The sound of his alarm-clock sent a thousand knives through his skull. He let his fist land on the clock and placed his feet on the carpet. He rubbed in his eyes and groaned. He really did not feel like going to school today.

Mr Bakura came in. Ryou looked up at him with thick eyes. "Goodmorning, Dad."he said. His voice sounded hoars, like he had been screaming the whole night. Mr Bakura sat down besides him. "How do you feel, Ryou?"he asked. Ryou coughed. "Not so well."he rasped. Mr Bakura lay his hand on Ryou's forehead. "You've got a fever."he said. "No wonder, when you're having such terrible nightmares." Ryou looked up. "Nightmares?"he asked. Mr Bakura looked at him in surprise. "Yes, you were having nightmares tonight."he said. "You were crying out and tossing and turning." "I was?"Ryou asked. "I can't remember having had a nightmare." Mr Bakura looked at him strangely. He found it really strange. Ryou had had a nightmare, a pretty bad one, and he didn't even remember it. His gaze shifted from Ryou's face to the pendant hanging down Ryou's chest. "Do you always wear that thing at night, Ryou?"he asked. Ryou looked down at the Millennium Ring. "No. I'm sure I took it off yesterday."he said. "I'm really sure."

Mr Bakura found it all very strange. Something was wrong with his son and he had to find out what.

* * *

So far chapter one.

Yami Bakura: (pokes his head around the door) Is he gone?

Ryou-Ran: Who is gone?

Yami Bakura: Bakura's father.

Mr Bakura: No, I'm right here. Hi!

Yami Bakura: Sigh... (withdraws his head)

Ryou-Ran: Would you look at that. The King of Thieves is afraid of the father of his host.

Yami Bakura: (pokes his head back) I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! (sees a ladybug) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BUGS! (leaps in Mr Bakura's arms)

Ryou: OO"

Mr Bakura: OO"#2

Ryou-Ran: --" Okay, we know the voice of the Dutch you is almost similair to the voice of the Dutch Koji, but that does not mean you have to behave like him.

Koji: (sounds like Ryou) That's right! I hate it when people copy my behaviour! Sumilidon! Attack!

Sumilidon: (voice sounds like Yami Bakura speaking through a bad mike) Medaforce!

Yami Bakura: Oh, scram! (sends Koji and Sumilidon to Shadow Realm)

Mr Bakura: Could you now please release me?

Yami Bakura: Oh, sure.

Ryou-Ran: Well, I'll update as soon as possible. Boaaah... I'm bored. Almost every Anime has been removed from the Dutch TV. Only Pokemon and Cardcaptor Sakura are left. Pokemon is not so bad, but Cardcaptor is soooooooo boring... A year ago there was Yu-Gi-Oh!, Digimon, Beyblade, DBGT, DBZ, Pokemon, Hamtaro (didn't watch it), Cardcaptor Sakura, Gundam Wing, Flint de Tijddetective (Flint the Time Detective), Shinzo (cool!), Mon Colle Knights (booooring), Superbig (Superpig, stuuuuuupid)and Medabots. Now there are only the two Animes and the fake-anime SonicX left. Really, SonicX is no real Anime. It's one of those American look-alikes. And there's Shinchan, but I don't know what kind of show that is.

Pant pant...

Whatever. Please review.


	2. Bakura, Bruised and Battered

One week, and then I've got to go to school again. I'm not looking forward to it... especially not because I'm going to a higher level of my school and my friends will not. They quit. So now I'll have to go to a new class full of people I don't know.

Yami Bakura: Huh, good for you...

Ryou-Ran: (to Ryou) Did you hear something?

Ryou: Yes, I heard my Yam-

Ryou-Ran: --" (deep sigh)

Yami Bakura: (eagerly) Am I going to kill somebody?

Ryou-Ran: I won't tell you, Yami.

Yami Bakura: (puppy-eyes) Aw, why not?

Ryou-Ran: Mainly because you are hiding a whisk behind your back. Did you plan on making scrambled egg today?

Yami Bakura: Beh, found out.

Ryou: Why don't you give up? You know Ryou-Ran won't allow you to eat Wee Wee, Kyo-Kyo and Ed'raht... Ed'rashta...

Ryou-Ran: Ed'Rashtekaresket.

Ryou: That's what I mean.

Yami Bakura: (blows up his chest) My dear Hikari, Yamis _never_ give up.

PANG!

Ryou: OO"

Ryou-Ran: I think he blew his chest up a little bit too much.

Ryou: I'll get stickers.

Ryou-Ran: Okay, then I'll do the disclaimer myself. Ahum: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura, Bruised and Battered

Ryou stayed home from school that day and slept a lot. He was completely drained from his energy. Mr Bakura took care of him.

"Ryou, wake up!"he said. "I've got something to drink for you." Ryou opened his eyes and sat up. He took the glass and emptied it quickly. "How do you feel, son?"his father asked him. Ryou gave the glass back. "I'm feeling better already."he said. "I think I can go to school tomorrow again." "Well, let's just hope you haven't missed too much."Mr Bakura said and slapped Ryou on the shoulder.

"Ow!"Ryou cried and grabbed his shoulder. Mr Bakura was surprised. He hadn't slapped Ryou that hard. It had just been a gesture of affection. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"he asked. Ryou rubbed his shoulder. "No, it's nothing."he said. "It's just a little sore... I tripped yesterday, remember?" When rubbing he accidentally pulled his shirt up a bit and revealed a purple stain on his back. He tried to hide it, but heard a gasp and knew it had been discovered.

"Ryou, what's the matter with you?"Mr Bakura asked. "What's going on?" He grabbed Ryou's arm and wanted to take the shirt off, but Ryou resisted. "Really, Dad!"he pleaded. "It's nothing..." Mr Bakura did not listen to him and pulled the shirt over the head of his son. He gasped again. Ryou's back was covered with bruises. It was all stained black and purple.

"Oh my God!"Mr Bakura cried. "Who did this to you?!" Ryou withered and tried to avoid Mr Bakura's gaze. His father sat down besides him and took Ryou's chin between two fingers. He forced his son to look into his eyes. The look he saw in Ryou's brown eyes shocked him. Ryou was scared. And not a bit, but scared to death. "Ryou, I want to know what's going on."he softly said. "You must tell me." Ryou tried to look away, but Mr Bakura turned the face of his son back at him. "Really, Dad, it's nothing."the Japanese boy said.

The phone rang and saved Ryou. Mr Bakura went away to pick it up. When he came back Ryou had crept back under his blanket again and appeared to be asleep.

Ryou was in fact wide awake. He had closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He clenched his fists and tried to stop his body from shaking. He could not face his father. Yami Bakura had threatened him with about everything bad on this planet if Ryou would tell his father about him. He let out a sigh of relief when Mr Bakura left and closed the door.

Later Yami Bakura paid him a visit. He did not bring Ryou's soul to his soulroom, but decided to come out into the real world for a change. The first thing he did was closing the curtains. He did not like the light of the sun. Then he went to stand in front of his scared host. "You've had a narrow escape, huh?"he asked. Ryou looked up at him, but did not speak. "That idiot almost found out."his Yami continued. He saw Ryou's lips move, but there was no sound coming from his mouth. "What are you saying, Yadonushi?"Yami Bakura asked, kneeling down in front of Ryou. "My father is not an idiot."Ryou softly said. Yami Bakura chuckled. As a thief that had stolen Ryou's body he did not want to be heard by Ryou's father. He followed the line of Ryou's jaw with his finger in almost a tender fashion. "He's beginning to find out."he said. "We don't want that to happen, do we?" Ryou shook no, also to shake Yami Bakura's finger off. "There are many solutions."Yami Bakura dreamily said, now placing his finger on the tip of Ryou's nose. "I could... erase his memory... or send his soul to the Shadow Realm... or... kill him... that would be more fun, don't you think?" Ryou's eyes became as big as saucers. "No!"he breathed. Yami Bakura brought his face close to Ryou's. "If you aren't able to keep me hidden then I might be forced to execute one of those plans."he whispered. "Maybe just the first one, maybe... the last one."

His words had a strange effect on Ryou. He became angry. "Keep your hands off my father!"he hissed. Yami Bakura got an expression of amused surprise on his face. "Oh, did I touch the sensitive chord?"he asked. "I am _so_ sorry, Bakura." "I won't let you touch my father!"Ryou almost shouted. Yami Bakura became a little pissed. "And what would you do?"he asked. Ryou grabbed the Millennium Ring that was hanging on a cord down a neck. "I... I'm going to break the Millennium Ring!"he cried. Yami Bakura chuckled again, but not because he found it funny. "Oh, you won't!"he growled and grabbed Ryou by the shoulders. He pushed Ryou in the direction of the door. Ryou tried to resist, but his Yami was much stronger. "Let go of me!"he cried. "Let go of me, or..." Before he could finish his sentence Yami Bakura gave Ryou a push. Ryou let out a reedy scream of shock as he fell down the stairs.

Mr Bakura was reading the newspaper when he suddenly heard a yell and lots of noise on the stairs. He dropped the paper and ran into the small hallway. He gave a shocked cry when he saw what had happened.

Ryou was lying in a heap on the floor, eyes closed, blood oozing from a wound just below his left eye. Blood was flowing from his mouth too. He had grazes on his legs and arms and a red bruise on his chest. Mr Bakura looked up at the stairs and saw the balusters were broken. Ryou had appareantly fallen on them and had hurt his ribcage.

Mr Bakura let himself fall onto his knees and palmed Ryou's chest. He was relieved to find out Ryou was alive and breathing. "Ryou, wake up!"he cried. He gently slapped him in the face. Ryou did not wake up. He only groaned when his father hit him. Mr Bakura looked at Ryou's chest. He saw the Millennium Ring. Again that Ring. There was something strange about it.

Hours later Ryou woke up. He felt sick and when he breathed in a sharp pain went through his chest. A soft moan escaped him. His father was sitting at his side and held his hand. A woman he did not know was putting plasters on the cut below his eye. "Ryou, how do you feel?"the woman asked. "I have felt better... ow! Who are you?"Ryou answered. "I'm doctor Tuzaki."the lady said. "Your father called me. You have fallen down the stairs and have lost consciousness."

Memories struck Ryou like lightning. His head began to hurt. He remembered being pushed by Yami Bakura. He saw the Ring was lying on a small table. "I tripped over something."he said. "I guess. I can't remember really well." Tuzaki smiled. "You took quite a blow to the head. You've got a minor concussion, which causes memory loss."she said. It took time for it to be processed by Ryou's tormented brains. "Concussion?"he asked. "Yes."doctor Tuzaki asked. "Do you experience any nausea?" Ryou promptly became green around the nose and swallowed something. "Yeaaah..."he uttered. The next moment he was enthusiastically throwing up over the floor. When he was done he clutched at his bruised ribs and almost blacked out of pain. Mr Bakura quickly pushed Ryou's head down so the blood could stream back to his head. "Oohh..."Ryou groaned. Mr Bakura went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water for Ryou and a cloth for cleaning the mess Ryou had made up. Ryou gratefully accepted the water. He looked up at the doctor. "I'm sorry."he said. Tuzaki smiled. "You couldn't help it."she said. When Mr Bakura had finished cleaning up Tuzaki wrapped a bandage around Ryou's chest and gave him a package of painkillers. She instructed him to take one twice a day. Ryou nodded, but got dizzy and decided it would be wise to lie down again. "Well."doctor Tuzaki said. "Tomorrow I'll come back to check on you. You're a good boy."

Almost like wanting to protest the Millennium Ring fell with a "_cling_" to the floor.

Later that day Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea came to bring him his homework. They rang the doorbell and Mr Bakura opened up. He looked worried and tired, they noticed. "Hello, sir."Yugi greeted him. "We came to visit Bakura-Kun." "Yeah. We've heard he was sick today."Joey added. Mr Bakura rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, well... he was sick indeed..."he began. The others looked at him expectantly. "But he fell down the stairs. Don't get shocked when you see him." He led them the way to Ryou's room, and did not see the others change glances.

"Oh!"Téa cried when she saw Ryou. Ryou had fallen asleep. A white bandage was wrapped around his upper body and the plaster below his eye was stained with blood. His arms were covered with scratches. A little bit of blood was still visible around his nostrils. He looked in one word terrible. Mr Bakura touched his eyelashes. Ryou fluttered his eyes and woke up. "Your friends are here, Ryou."Mr Bakura softly said. Ryou looked at his right and saw the four people that were packed in the landing. He tried to smile.

Mr Bakura left to make the visitors some drinks. Yugi went over to Ryou and sat down on the floor. "What happened, Bakura-Kun?"he asked. Ryou sat up. "I fell down the stairs."he said. He made a gesture with his head in the direction of the Millennium Ring, that was innocently lying on his bedside-table. Yugi's purple eyes widened. "You mean the Spirit of the Millennium Ring pushed you?"he asked way to loud. "Sssh!"Ryou hissed. "My dad does not know. I do not want him to find out." "Why not?"Joey asked. Ryou turned to him. "If my father finds out about Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura will kill him!"he said. He began to cough.

"We'll keep quiet, Bakura."Tristan said. "No word about Yami Bakura will pass my lips." Right at that moment Mr Bakura came in. "Who's Yami Bakura?"he asked. The others froze. Tristan muttered an expletive under his breath. Joey sent him a death-glare. "Yami Bakura?"Ryou asked, his voice a little higher than usual. "Oh, that's... a new avatar. You know, Monster World. I wanted to keep that a secret, but Tristan found out." He was glad to see his father believed him. The gang let out a sigh of relieve when the older man left. "That was a narrow escape."Tea sighed. Ryou was a white as a sheet. "How can I ever keep my Yami hidden from my father?"he sadly asked. "Look what he did to me." The others looked at him. "Dad is already suspecting something. If Yami Bakura keeps hurting me like this he will find out. There is no other way." He looked down at Yugi. "He _wants_ my father to find out."

* * *

Ryou: (comes back with stickers) I've got the stickers!

Ryou-Ran: Good. (tries to piece Yami Bakura back together)

Yami Bakura's head: Hey hey! Watch the heart ! Watch the heart!

Ryou-Ran: Why are you worried about the heart? You're dead.

YBakura's head: Yes, but it's still mine. I'm incomplete without it.

YBakura's heart: (flies out of the window)

YBakura's head: (is grumpy) And I wasn't even in the mood for a change of heart!

Change of Heart: (appears) Did someone call me?

YBakura's head: No. Leave.

Change of Heart: (shrugs) As you wish. (leaves)

Ryou: Now we should find that heart.

Ryou-Ran: We'll be busy for a while.

Please review.


	3. Red and White

Chapter three is up! It took me hours to write it, but I'm content about the result. Do you have tissues ready?

Ryou is not exactly hated because of his voice, but more because of his way of speaking. No, his voice is very popular in the Netherlands. The actor who plays him did a commercial a few months again for 3VO (**V**erenigde **V**erkeers**V**eiligheids Organisatie; United Traffic Security Organisation) in which he sang a song about him being an armadillo that lives on the backseat of the car of your parents and taking care of you fastening your seatbelt. Why an armadillo? The Dutch word for "armadillo" is "gordeldier", which can be translated to "belt-animal". It is attached to your seatbelt and looks like a little ball. When you fasten your seatbelt the little "belt-animal" comes out. Every Dutchman and woman loved the song he sang, especially the sentence "Ik vind jou echt giga-goed als je zelf je gordel om doet." ("I think you are really gigantically good when you fasten your seatbelt all by yourself." In Dutch that rimes) A weird thing he sang was "Now take that banana out of you ears." I don't know what he was supposed to mean with that. Our Ryou is a very good singer, though his voice is a little different. He does Blues Clues too and some famous musicals in which he sings AbbA-songs. He does the Dutch Medabots-song too, together with professor Aaki.

But it's the way Ryou (Ryou himself, not the actor) speaks. His voice sounds a little fragile and he speaks a little sloooooowwwllllyyy. But when Ryou's upset his voice sounds really cool and hysterical. That's one of the reasons why I like him.

Ryou-Ran: Oh, you've got the name of a shark, Ed'Rashtekaresket. A very big shark. Maybe you are going to be a very big chicken.

Yami Bakura: No, please. It will be harder to ea-

Ryou-Ran: (death-glare)

Yami Bakura: OO" play with him! Yes, play!

Ryou: (runs in) Hikari Lunar is lying in front of the door!

Yugi: What is she doing there?

Ryou: She appears to be choking in something.

Mr Bakura: I've got it! It's a heart.

Yami Bakura: MY HEART! (snatches heart from Mr Bakura's hand)

Ryou-Ran: Well, Yami Bakura seems to have his precious heart back.

Yami: AAOW! YOU STOLE MY COOCKIES! YOU HEARTLESS JERK!

Yami Bakura: No, I'm not heartless. (shows heart) See?

Yami: OO" (blacks out)

Yami Bakura: ...

Disclaimer: Ryou-Ran does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Red and White

"That was a good excuse, Omote."Yami Bakura said. "A new avatar... you're getting better at this." Ryou looked up at Yami Bakura. Just like Ryou,Yami Bakura was also bruised and wrapped in bandages. But the difference was that Yami Bakura did not feel the pain, and Ryou did. The Yami sat down behind him. "How long do you think it will take before your daddy finds out about me?"he whispered in Ryou's ear. Ryou shivered. "You want him to find out, don't you?"he softly asked. The Yami stood and loomed over his host. Ryou did not dare to look up at him. "Maybe."Yami Bakura said. "It would be fun. It's been quite long since I've sent someone to the Shadow Realm." Ryou somehow found the guts to look up. "Why?"he asked, looking his Yami straight in the eyes. Yami Bakura's brown eyes narrowed. "Why?"he repeated the question. "I don't like it when people ask me questions." Ryou lowered his gaze again, but Yami Bakura grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. "Everybody in your life represents a bit of your strenght. Only I represent weakness. If I make your father disappear forever he will take a bit of your strenght with him."he said. "I will go on taking people away until you are broken. Then I will have full control over you." With those words he left his Hikari alone.

When Mr Bakura came to check on Ryou, he saw Ryou had pushed himself in a corner of his bed. Ryou stared at something only he could see, did not appear to have noticed his father. Mr Bakura sat down besides him and lay a hand on the shoulder of his son. Ryou looked up at his father. Again Mr Bakura could read that fear in his eyes, the fear of somebody afraid to loose one of his loved ones. And again he saw Ryou was wearing the Millennium Ring.

Ryou slapped his arms around him and pushed his face in his father's chest.

A few days later Ryou was able to go to school again. He was a few minutes early, as usual. He saw some of his classmates look at the plaster below his eye, but they did not ask anything. Appareantly the teacher had told them about him having fallen down the stairs.

"Bakura-Kun!"a happy voice suddenly shouted. It was Yugi. He seemed glad to see Ryou again. "How are you doing?" Ryou smiled vaguely. "I'm okay."he said. "And your father?"Yugi asked. "Still with us."Ryou said. They went inside, Yugi walking, Ryou stumbling. The teacher greeted him. "Ah, Ryou. It's good you're back."she said. "What happened exactly?" Ryou gave her a whistful smile again. "I fell down the stairs and was unconscious for a few hours."he quietly said. "I had a severe concussion." "Well, it's good you're with us."the teacher smiled and lay a hand on Ryou's back. "Did you do your homework?" Ryou handed her a handful of papers. "I did it as well as I could."he said. "I couldn't concentrate really well." The teacher quickly checked his homework and saw Ryou had done fine, though he had made a few more mistakes than usual. She directed him to his seat and began the lesson.

While the teacher explained what they were going to discuss today Ryou began to feel out of sorts. He felt hot. Tiny drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. He undid the front of his jacket, hoping he would cool down a bit. By doing that, he revealed the Millennium Ring. He did not know Yami Bakura was wide awake and was monitoring him.

"Ryou, are you alright?"the teacher suddenly asked. Ryou looked up with a start that made his head tingle. "Oh... yes, Ma'am."he said. "It is just a little warm in here." The teacher noticed Ryou had an unhealthy blush on his cheeks. She decided to keep an eye on him.

Yugi had looked up and had seen the Millennium Ring. He was alarmed. He saw what the others had failed to see; the pointers of the Ring were moving weakly, though there was no wind and Ryou was sitting perfectly still. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring was awake and active.

Ryou began to feel worse. He was feeling sick and he became dizzy. He closed his eyes and opened them again, seeing blacks spots in his field of vision. He pushed his hand against his forehead, trying to stop the pounding pain he could feel inside his skull. "Ryou?!"he could vaguely hear the teacher cry. "Ryou, are you okay?!"

Ryou looked up and opened his mouth to answer, but all that came over his lips was a faint groan. His big brown eyes turned away. His upper body fell on the table. "BAKURA-KUN!"Yugi cried. Ryou could not hear him. He was deep inside the playground of his mind.

Tristan grabbed Ryou's shoulder and pulled him up a bit, but when he saw the Millennium Ring he released him again. Ryou's forehead smashed with a sickening "**_bonk_**" back on the table. "Idiot! What are you doing?!"Joey's reedy voice came. Tristan backed away from Ryou as if he were a poisonous snake. "The... the... the Ri..."he began, but Joey pushed him aside and lifted Ryou up. Immediately the tormented head of the Japanese boy smacked against the table again, but now Ryou rolled out of his seat and fell onto his back on the floor. His face had an eerie yellow color, and the wound below his eye had begun to bleed again, but that was not what had scared Tristan and Joey.

It was the Millennium Ring. The five pointers were pointing in all directions. The golden jewel was glowing a bright light. Ryou's classmates backed away from Ryou, just like Tristan had done. Only Yugi, no, Yami dared to come close to him. He wanted to grab the cord the Ring was attached to and take it off, but one of the pointers suddenly pointed in his direction like a sword. Yami retreated his hand. "Spirit of the Millennium Ring!"he bellowed. "Come out!" The Ring began to thrash around Ryou's neck. Appareantly Yami Bakura did not want to come out. Yami stretched his hand out to the Ring again, and now all the five pointers pointed in his direction and would have hurt him, if they weren't attached to Ryou's neck through the Millennium Ring. "I warn you, Yami Bakura!"Yami threatened. "Come out or I'll do something!" He absolutely did not know what to do to the Spirit of the Millennium Ring if he was still _inside_ the Millennium Ring, but it appareantly worked, because the pointers fell down and the Ring stopped glowing. Yami carefully took the cord the Ring was attached to between his fingers. He felt no magic. The Spirit of the Ring was not active any more. He pulled the Ring over Ryou's head and then put it into his own schoolbag. "Someone must call Bakura's father and tell him he passed out and will be brought home right now."he said with so much authority in his voice that the teacher ran away to call Ryou's father.

But before she had left Yami could sense the magic of the Ring once more. The other classmates gathered around Ryou's motionless form. "What happened to Bakura?"one of them asked. "He fainted."a second said. Yami concluded Yami Bakura had erased their memories of about what had happened the past few minutes.

Ryou was brought home. His father was upset and worried. And when Yugi held up the Millennium Ring he choked and required to be slapped on the back for a few minutes. "That... Ring... again."he panted. "There's something about the Millennium Ring." Yugi was shocked. He remembered what Ryou had told him about Yami Bakura. "_He wants my Dad to find out._"the boy had said. "Oh, it's probably nothing."Yugi said. "Perhaps he's lying on a a bad earth-line, at night." Mr Bakura looked at him dumbfounded. He took Ryou in his arms and carried him up to his room. He lay Ryou in bed and tucked the blanket in around him. Yugi left and Mr Bakura went downstairs to make himself a cup of cofee and to get worried even more. The Millennium Ring was lying besides his cup.

Outside, Yugi and Yami were talking about Ryou. "_What do you think Yami Bakura was_ doing _when Bakura-Kun fainted?_"Yugi asked. Yami did not answer immediately. "_I think he was taking some of Bakura's power._"he said. "_He's planning something. He's going to do a big thing and wants us to know._" Yugi played with the Puzzle. "_Do you mean he is going to..._"he asked. This time Yami's answer came immediately. "_He is going to get rid of Bakura's father soon. One of these days. Perhaps even today._"

"Today is the day, Yadonushi!"Yami Bakura happily said. "Today I'm going to remove that old man of yours out of our lives!" He had come out of the Ring. Ryou was sitting in a corner of the room, with his arms slapped around his knees. His Yami went to stand in front of him. "And the good thing is: You are going to get him up here!"he said. "Never!"Ryou shouted to his own surprise. "I won't-" Yami Bakura kicked him in his bruised chest. A scream like that of an innocent animal that had been hit escaped Ryou's lips.

Yami Bakura was reading a book about Egyptian mysteries when he suddenly heard a muffled cry, followed by a slump. He recognised the voice of his son. When he looked at the place where the Millennium Ring had been he could see the jewel had disappeared. He threw away the book and rushed up the stairs, to Ryou's room.

When he opened the door he saw Ryou was lying on his side on the floor, back against the wall, pressing a hand against his chest. He was wearing the Millennium Ring. His eyes were filled with fear. "No... Dad... He'll kill you!"he cried. "Run! You must run, before it's too late!" He tried to crawl away from his father, but was with his back to the wall already. Mr Bakura wanted to grab him, but Ryou lashed out at him, to keep him at a distance. "Please, Dad! You must run away!"he pleaded. Tears ran down his face. Mr Bakura did not understand. "Who, Ryou?"he demanded. "Who wants to kill me?" A little bit of blood slipped over Ryou's lips. "The... the Spirit of the Millennium Ring!"he cried. "Yami Bakura! I lied about the avatar! Yami Bakura wants to kill you! Go away, before he comes- Aaargh..." The Ring began to glow. The light blinded Mr Bakura. When he opened his eyes again he saw his son was standing in front of him. But the look in the eyes wasn't Ryou's at all. And the hair stuck up like devil's horns.

"Who are you?"Mr Bakura asked. He was not scared of the stranger standing in front of him, only angry. Yami Bakura blew a lock of hair out of his face. "I'm the Spirit of the Millennium Ring."he said. His voice was Ryou's, but lower and harsher. "I want to gather all seven Millennium Items and become the strongest being on earth. Everything that stands in my way must be eliminated." "Why do you use the body of my son?"Mr Bakura asked. He looked at him without fear in his eyes. Yami Bakura was amused. That mortal was not afraid of him, but he didn't know what kind of terrible things were lying before him in the future. An unpleasant grin spread across his face. "Five-thousand years ago I was a mighty tomrobber, wanting to steal all seven Millennium Items. But I would not have enough time to gather them all and use their powers. I had myself killed, and my soul was transported to the Millennium Ring."he said. "I had to wait for a special descendant, one that would be identical to me. Then I would be able to use the powers of the Ring and get my hands on the Millennium Items." Mr Bakura strained his muscles. "That descendant; that's my son, isn't he?"he asked. Yami Bakura nodded. His grin became wider. "Remember the man who sold you the Millennium Ring when you were in Egypt? That was me. I had taken over the body of that man to get the Ring close to Bakura. In fact _you_ were the one that gave him the Ring. Thanks to _you_ Bakura has to share his body with me."he said. Mr Bakura's green eyes locked with his brown ones. "And I am standing in your way?"he asked. Yami Bakura made his hands form a circle around the Ring. "Yes."he said. "You will rot in the Shadow Realm. It's dark powers will draw all the energy out of your soul, until just a shadow of what you have ever been will be left of you." The Millennium Ring began to glow. Mr Bakura clenched his fists. Before Yami Bakura could have sent him to the Shadow Realm, his fist collided with the chin of the Yami.

Yami Bakura hissed and staggered back. The Ring was deactivated again. "Do you want another one like that, tombrobber?"M Bakura panted. Yami Bakura hid his eyes behind his bangs. "Don't forget this is the body of your son."he said. "If you hurt me, you will hurt him too." Mr Bakura lashed out at him again and hit him on the nose, but not a complaint escaped Yami Bakura's mouth. "I do not feel the pain."he said. "Your son does." He looked up. Again he activated the Ring. "Now it's time for you to disappear." Mr Bakura looked at the mystical jewel. He was lost. He would never see his Ryou again.

But suddenly Yami Bakura bent over. His eyes bulged. "No... Bakura..."he panted. He tried to get up again, but fell onto his side. The next moment he was pulled out of Ryou's body. Ryou lay on the floor cringing. But about a meter away from him there was another Ryou on the floor. Yami Bakura had quickly changed plans. He would confuse Mr Bakura by pretending to be Ryou. The older man would not know who of the two Ryou's was his real son. He had used about the same trick at the BattleShip a while ago, but had been found out. But Mr Bakura did not know him so well.

"Dad!"the Ryou on the left cried. "Help!" "No!"the other Ryou screamed. "Run, Dad! Run away!" They looked at each other, the real Ryou truly bewildered, the other one just pretending to be. "Don't listen to him!"one of them cried. "_He_ is Yami Bakura! He wants to kill you!" "No! _He_ is the Spirit of the Millennium Ring!"the Ryou sitting next to him shouted. "He wants to destroy you!" Mr Bakura did not know who of the two was his real son. They were both absolutely identical. "Leave my father alone, Yami Bakura!"one of the Ryou's suddenly shouted at the other one. The other Ryou's jaw fell and he began to scream too. "Yami Bakura?! _You_ are Yami Bakura!" One of them wanted to grab Mr Bakura's ankle, but Mr Bakura backed away from his hand. The Ryou looked up at him with a begging look in his eyes. "Please, Dad... It hurts..."he groaned. The other Ryou grabbed him by the legs and tried to pull him away. "Don't touch him!"he yelled. He threw himself on Ryou#2 and they began fighting.

Mr Bakura was completely baffled. He saw two Ryou's fighting, rolling over the floor, pulling each other's hair and punching each other. But he saw one Ryou that cried out every time he was hit and he saw one Ryou that did not seem to suffer that badly from it.

Suddenly one Ryou grabbed the bandaged arm of the other and squeezed it. The other Ryou began to scream out. "AAAAHH! LET GO!"he screamed. Mr Bakura looked at the face of the squeezing Ryou. The boy had a fiendish look in his cold, black eyes. "_Wait... Ryou's eyes are brown!_"Mr Bakura thought. "_That means that is Yami Bakura!_" He grabbed the shoulders of the mean Ryou and tried to pull him away, but the boy appeared to be attached to the floor with spiritual glue, or something. Mr Bakura couldn't move him an inch. He saw the other Ryou flounder and fight to get free. He saw the mean grin on the face of the fake Ryou. All he saw were the white teeth of the evil Yami. That grin drove him crazy. He grabbed a vase with flowers the Yami had not broken, poured the water out and broke it on Yami Bakura's head.

Yami Bakura cried out and released Ryou. His hair stuck up again. Ryou held his arm and pushed it against his chest. He coughed up blood. Yami Bakura held his head in his hands and moaned. Mr Bakura sought for something heavy, but before he had found something the Yami had recovered. He leapt up and pushed Ryou aside. His hand went into a drawer. When he retreated it again a knife was in it. Ryou uttered a little shriek. Mr Bakura pulled back from the Spirit of the Ring.

Yami Bakura was standing before him. He held the knife tightly in his hand. His eyes radiated a cold, blue light. His canine teeth had grown out to long fangs, like the teeth of a vampire. "This is the end for you, old Bakura."he hissed. Golden blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "By killing you I will weaken my Yadonushi and become stronger myself." Mr Bakura found himself with his back against the wall. He looked at the sharp knife Yami Bakura was holding. Ryou looked at what was happening in terror. His arm had begun to bleed again.

"THERE YOU GO!"Yami Bakura shouted. The hand holding the knife rose and then plunged down. A loud "NO!" broke silence. Yami Bakura's knife dug itself in someone's stomach. But it was not Mr Bakura's stomach.

A loud, penetrating scream sounded through the small room and echoed inside Mr Bakura's skull. Standing in front of him was Ryou. His back was turned to his father. Mr Bakura could see the the sharp end of the knife sticking out of Ryou's back.. When he looked up at Yami Bakura's face he saw the Yami was horrified. His eyes were as big as saucers and his mouth was wide open. He withdrew the knife. With a metallic sound it was pulled out of Ryou's stomach.

Ryou gasped. His hands went for his stomach. Red blood squirted out of the wound. He fell onto his knees. By doing that, he revealed Yami Bakura's stomach to Mr Bakura. Yami Bakura was hurt too. Golden colored blood exploded from his belly. He looked down and gasped too. He dropped the knife. Both he and Ryou fell onto their sides. Right at that moment Yami burst inside.

"Oh no!"Yami cried. He saw what Mr Bakura had seen. Ryou was hurt, Yami Bakura was hurt too. But he understood what Mr Bakura did not. Yami Bakura's soul lying on the floor, bleeding from a wound that was inflicted on Ryou meant that Ryou was mortally wounded.

Mr Bakura took Ryou's face in his hands. "Ryou, why did you do that?"he asked. Ryou was trembling. He could not speak well. "I... wanted to save... save you..."he weakly said. One of his hands was trying to stop the bleeding. His other one grabbed the arm of his father. His blooded fingers made red stains on the fabric of his father's shirt, but he did not care. "Why, Ryou? Why?"Mr Bakura cried. "I'm old! You are young! You have a whole life lying in front of you!" Ryou's eyes became darker. "D-do you think?"he asked, his voice growing a little stronger. "With that Yami? He u-uses me for... for his own good! My arm... he... he did it." He panted. His gaze shifted from his father's to the face of his Yami, who was frantically trying to stop the blood from flowing out of his wound.

"Mr Bakura."a low voice suddenly blustered. "We should act quickly." Mr Bakura looked over his shoulder and saw two Yugis standing behind him; a small one and a bigger one. The Puzzle the small one was wearing was glowing. "WAAAAAAH!"the older man screamed and tried to protect Ryou with his body. "Don't touch my son!" Yami raised his hands. "No, I'm a friend of Bakura's."he said. Mr Bakura looked at Ryou. Ryou nodded. Yami knelt down besides Ryou, looked at the wound and lay a hand on Ryou's hot forehead. "We must get help quickly, or he will die."he said. Yami Bakura looked up in shock. "Whaaat?"he asked. Yami gave him an angry look. "Be quiet, tombrobber."he said. "We do not care for you. We care for Bakura-Kun." "Why is he so shocked?"Mr Bakura asked. "Isn't he immortal?" Yami shook no. "Yamis need host-bodies in order to live. We use the bodies of our descendants for that. If the descendant dies, the Yami will die too."he explained. "So if Bakura dies, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring will die with him."

"I'll call an ambulance."Yugi, who had been quiet until then, said. He ran away to get a phone. Mr Bakura still held Ryou in his arms. Ryou looked at his father's face. His vision was starting to go out of focus. "Dad..."he said, his voice no more than a sigh. "Yes, what is it, son?"Mr Bakura asked. Ryou winced. "Am... am I going to s-see Amane a-again?"he asked. Mr Bakura stroked Ryou's hair. "I'm sure you will."he said. He could feel the life flow out of Ryou's body with all the blood that streamed out of the wound. A single tear ran down Ryou's cheek. "And Mom, Dad? Am I going t-to see m-my mother?"he asked. Tears began to run down Mr Bakura's tanned cheeks. "You will see your mother, Ryou. I feel it."he said. "She will be up there, waiting for you." Ryou's eyes were partly closed. His lips moved. Mr Bakura held his head close to Ryou's mouth. "Tell me, Dad."Ryou whispered. "How was she... how was she like?" Mr Bakura swallowed a sob. "She was... warm. A warm woman, who loved children."he said. His voice grew stronger as he spoke about his deceased wife he had loved so much. "When she turned out to be pregnant, we were incredibly happy. When she turned out to be expecting two children we were absolutely as pleased as Punch. But after the second child was born she died. She gave the child a name. She called him Ryou. Ryou Bakura." When he looked at his son's face he saw the big eyes were closed. Ryou had a vague smile on the lips, a little brim of his teeth was visible. He was absolutely motionless. He had stopped breathing. His heart had stopped beating.

Yami Bakura suddenly fell down like a house of cards. He landed on his back on the floor. He tried to scream, but could only gasp. A terrible, wheezing sound came from his chest. The next moment he exploded, like a beaten duelmonster and vanished. The Ring on Ryou's chest had lost it magic. It looked tarnished. Yami looked at the silent body of his friend in shock..Yugi came in and cried out when he saw Ryou. Yami lay a hand on his shoulder. Mr Bakura bent over his son's corpse and cried with his face in Ryou's still warm neck.

* * *

Tragic, isn't it? This isn't the end yet.

Ryou: Boohoo...

Ryou-Ran: Aw, don't cry, Ryou. You aren't dead.

Ryou: (sob) R-really?

Ryou-Ran: No, you're standing right next to me.

Ryou: --"

Yami Bakura: (holds heart) What should I do with this?

Yugi: You should place it back into your body again.

Yami Bakura: Okay. (swallows heart)

Yugi: OO"

Yami Bakura: (belches) There.

Yugi: Don't you think that thing belonges inside your chest?

Yami Bakura: What?

Yugi: In your chest.

Yami Bakura: It does?

Yugi: (nods)

Yami Bakura: Oh. (looks troubled)

Yugi: You ate your heart. How are you going to get it back?

Yami Bakura: BWOOOOAAARGH!

Yugi: --" That's a way.

Yami Bakura: (wipes his mouth) So. And now place it back. (cuts his chest open, puts heart in it, closes chest again) Done!

Ryou: OO"

Next chapter will be up soon! Please review!


	4. ToussanRyou

So, here's the next chapter. Why did I call it Toussan-Ryou? The Japanese name of Ryou's avatar, White Magic User Bakura, is Toussan. I read that somewhere. I don't know if you've ever seen pictures from the Manga, but White Magic User Bakura looks _so_ sweet when Ryou's soul is inside it...

Yugi: OO"

Ryou-Ran: What's that junk?

Yugi: Yami Bakura.

Ryou-Ran: What?

Yugi: Hikari Lunar was so mad with him, because he killed Ryou, that she shredded him and ran off with Ryou.

Ryou-Ran: Aaah nooo... I mean... we had just pieced him together again!

Yami: Phew... I'm here again. (sees remains of Yami Bakura) AAARGH! (faints)

Yugi: --"

Ryou-Ran: One would think that, being a Pharaoh, Yami would be used to something.

Yugi: Appareantly not. What about Ryou? Hikari Lunar still has got him.

Ryou-Ran: YOOHOO! HIKARI! WE'LL GIVE YOU A BONE IF YOU GIVE RYOU BACK TO US!

Yugi: (picks up a bone lying besides him) THIS ONE BIG ENOUGH?!

Ryou-Ran: No! That's Yami Bakura's arm!

Yugi: Oh... Oops!

Disclaimer: Ryou-Ran does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Toussan-Ryou

"I can't believe it."Yugi sobbed. "Bakura-Kun can't be... dead." Yami's arm went around Yugi's small shoulders. He tried to comfort his Hikari. Mr Bakura cried with his face in Ryou's neck. He inhaled the smell of Ryou's hair, storing it in his memory, so he would never forget it. He had slapped his arms around Ryou's body, not caring about Ryou's blood staining his shirt.

Yami sadly looked at the Ring Ryou was still wearing. The Ring was useless. Together with Yami Bakura's soul the magic had died. The gold did not shine any more. The pointers were stuck. Now there would be just six Millennium Items to gather. The tremendous power Yami Bakura had been looking for could not be accessed any more.

Mr Bakura stood. He lay his son on the floor and took the Millennium Ring off. He looked at the tarnished thing in disgust and threw it in a corner of the room. He grabbed a cloth and tried to wipe the blood away a bit, but only managed to make everything dirtier. He looked down at Ryou's face. It was as white as his hair. He still had that smile on his lips. Mr Bakura could clearly see the hole in his stomach.

Suddenly a little light appeared. It came from Ryou's wardrobe. Standing on the wardrobe was White Magic User Bakura. The eyes of the little doll radiated a green light. Mr Bakura gazed at it with watery eyes. Yami walked over to the wardrobe and picked Ryou's avatar up. The little robot felt warm. "It's White Magic User Bakura."Yami said. "He feels warm." Yugi looked at Ryou's laptop. It was not activated. But the laptop was needed to control the avatar, so how could it possibly be emanating light? "Perhaps there's a shortcut."Yugi proposed.

"How could you possibly be speaking about shortcuts?"Mr Bakura cried. "My son is dead!" They all looked at the sprawled corpse of the Japanese boy.

"OW!"Yami suddenly yelled and released the avatar. White Magic User Bakura fell to the floor. But something weird happened. The little robot stood up and began to walk in the direction of his master. Mr Bakura, Yugi and Yami followed him with their eyes. White Magic User Bakura had reached Ryou. He grabbed Ryou's hair with his tiny hands, clenched his magic rod between his little teeth and began to climb up until he stood on Ryou's forehead.

"How can that robot even walk without the batteries?"Yugi asked, holding a few batteries in his hands.

"I run on something different, Yugi."the avatar suddenly spoke. His voice sounded like Ryou's, but higher and thinner. "I run on the energy of life. The life inside Ryou has distinguished, but part of his life went to me." The others looked down at him in shock. White Magic User Bakura smiled and made a complicated move with his rod. "Remember when Yami Bakura had trapped you in a game of Monster World?"he asked. Yami and Yugi nodded. "Ryou had placed part of his soul in Yami Bakura's dice. When Yami Bakura tossed double zero you would have been destroyed, but Ryou caused the dice to fall apart. He killed himself by that." Yami looked at him. "You threw double zero too, making it possible for me to revive Ryou."White Magic User Bakura said. He climbed on Ryou's bedside-table and took a dice in his minuscule arms. "You must toss double zero again, Yami."he said. "Then I can get Ryou back. You _must_ throw double zero. If you don't Ryou will never come back." He stuck the dice out. Yami took it in his hand. White Magic User Bakura gave him the other dice too. "Go!"he urgently said. He went to stand on Ryou's chest, above his heart.

Yami felt the dice in his hand. He closed his eyes. He had to throw double zero. He just _had_ to. He opened his hand and threw the dice.

They rolled over the floor and stopped just besides Ryou's arm. Double zero. A shock went through the tiny avatar standing on Ryou's ribs. He raised his rod. The rod was shaped like the Egyptian symbol of life. The round end of it began to glow. White magic User Bakura squatted and then launched himself in the air. He shouted an old Egyptian spell and then pointed the rod at Ryou's heart. A blinding, white flash came out of the tip and drilled itself a way through Ryou's chest.

Yami, Yugi and Mr Bakura shielded their eyes from the light with their hands. When the light had distinguished they saw the wound in Ryou's stomach was gone. Ryou inhaled deeply and stirred. Mr Bakura almost exploded with joy.

Suddenly Yami, Yugi and Mr Bakura heard something crackle behind them. The stinging scent of melting plastic invaded their noses. When they looked down they saw White Magic User Bakura was standing on the floor. Smoke coiled out of his hair. Sparks came from his back. Then he fell face-first on the floor. Yami picked him up and lay him in his hand. He lifted the cloack of the avatar up and saw the wires inside the puppet were burned. White Magic User Bakura was an ordinary, broken robot again. "White Magic User Bakura killed himself in order to save Bakura's life."he said. Yugi just wanted to say robots could not be killed, but stopped when he heard someone sing.

"_Death is a longer sleep,_

_Sleep is a shorter, shorter death,_

_Death is a longer, longer sleep_"

It was Ryou. His head moved with the beat of the eerie song. His eyes were closed. His fingers curled themselves around the still bloodied knife. Again he began to sing, but now his voice sounded lower. Yami Bakura's voice. The Millennium Ring was back around his neck. The gold was shining brightly.

"Oh no!"Yami cried. "Bakura came back... that means the Spirit of the Millennium Ring came back as well!" "That is correct."Yami Bakura growled. He opened his cold eyes. "Omote Bakura and I are linked to eath other." He stood, holding the knife in his hand, licking Ryou's blood off. "What are you going to do, devil?"Yami bellowed. Yami Bakura made an indifferent gesture with his hands. "Well, I wanted to only kill Bakura's father at first, but now the three of you are here I could as well kill little Yugi too." Yami quickly hid Yugi behind his back. Yami Bakura closed his eyes again. "I know that when I kill little Yugi I will kill you as well, Pharaoh."he said. "My Ring gets useless when my Yadonushi and I are killed, but the Puzzle is different. The magic of the Puzzle is a stayer. After I have killed you I will not be able to use it's magic, but I do not need it anyway. All I want is the tremendous power that will belong to the person owning all seven Millennium Items." Yami grumbled. Mr Bakura grabbed Ryou's laptop. He pulled the cable out of the wall and held it tightly.

Yami Bakura raised the knife and slowly began to walk in Yami's direction. Yugi looked over Yami's shoulder. Yami could feel his tremble. "This is the end of the ride for you, Pharaoh!"Yami Bakura hissed. "You've been outside little Yugi's body for quite a while now. Doesn't it drain you of all of your energy? Don't you begin to feel weak?" His Ring began to glow. Yami's form became vague. He uttered a frustrated cry as he began to disappear, leaving Yugi defenseless. Yugi tried to grab him, but his hands went right through. "Yami! Don't leave me here!"he cried. Yami Bakura laughed and leapt forward, the knife pointed at Yugi's heart. At that exact moment Mr Bakura brought the laptop down.

The computer came down on Yami Bakura's head with a terrible "_crack_". Yami Bakura dropped the knife. A cry escaped his mouth. He grabbed at the back of his head and then fell face-first on the floor. Mr Bakura turned him over. He looked at the unconscious face of his son. Ryou's soul was back in his body again. Mr Bakura hugged Ryou and then looked at Yugi. "Are you okay?"he asked. Yugi nodded, though he was closer to crying than to smiling. "What about Bakura-Kun?"he asked. Mr Bakura fingered the back of Ryou's head. He felt quite a lump. "I think he should rest."he said. He felt exhausted. He looked at Ryou's messy room. "But not in here." He picked Ryou up easily and carried him down the stairs. He lay him down on a couch and slumped down besides him. Yugi had followed him. "Could you keep an eye on Ryou, please?"Mr Bakura asked and went to the kitchen.

Yugi looked at the Millennium Ring that was lying on Ryou's chest. "_Are you alright, Yami?_"he asked his Yami. "_Yes, I'm fine._"Yami's voice came. "_But Yami Bakura was right. I could not protect you because I had run out of energy. And he drained me even further with his Ring._ Yugi took the Ring between his fingers. He heard Yami sigh. "_Yami, it is not your fault._"Yugi said. "_Don't feel guilty._" He gently pulled the cord the Ring was attached to over Ryou's head. "_It's all his fault._"

Freed from the Ring, Ryou sighed. He wrinkled his nose. "_He's coming around!_"Yugi said. Ryou slowly opened his big brown eyes. When he saw Yugi he smiled, but the smile quickly turned into grimace. "Ow... Yugi, are you okay?"he faintly asked. Yugi nodded and grabbed Ryou's hand. There were tiny splatters of blood on it. "Bakura-Kun, the way you fought Yami Bakura... that was _great_!"he said. Ryou stared past him. "I did not want him to kill my father."he simply said. His eyes suddenly widened. "Dad! Where is he?!"

At that moment his father came in, holding two cups of tea. When he saw his son was awake he quickly placed them on a table and rushed over to him. He grabbed Ryou's other hand. "How do you feel, Ryou?"he asked. Ryou coughed. "I have felt better."he said. "My chest hurts." He made a jerk with his head and cramped his eyes shut. "Aahh... should not have said that!"

"I broke your laptop, Ryou."Mr Bakura said. He held up the broken device. He held White Magic User Bakura in his other hand. Ryou could see the little wires stick out of the exploded back of the tiny robot. He stuck out his hand and looked at his avatar. He looked at the vague smile on the motionless face of the doll. He held it upside-down and looked at the inside. "_Toussan_..."Ryou sighed. "It will be hard to repair him, but not impossible. How did he break?" "That's a long story, Ryou."Mr Bakura said. "You should get some sleep." Ryou handed the broken avatar over to his father. "I'm not tired at all..."he said. He yawned cautiously. Mr Bakura put White Magic User Bakura on the table. When he spun around again Ryou he fallen asleep.

Mr Bakura delayed his trip back to Egpyt, because he did not want Ryou to stay alone while he was sick. Ryou stayed in bed and did not eat much. He had a concussion again and could not keep anything but water inside.

A week later Ryou felt almost fine again and was able to go to school. When he arrived on the schoolyard he was surprised to see the whole class was there, waiting for him. They cheered as he limped over to them, with a surprised smile on his face. "Hello, Bakura-Kun!"Tristan bellowed. "You missed a test, you lucky devil!"Joey shouted. Ryou locked eyes with Yugi and gave him a smile. They knew better.

"I'm _so_ glad you're back, Bakura-San..."a voice suddenly said. Ryou recognised the voice and gulped. He knew the voice belonged to Miho, a girl who was terribly in love with him and with her the rest of the girls in his class, exept for Téa. Miho looked up at Ryou with a worshipping look in her eyes. Tristan sighed. He was in love with Miho, but all Miho could think about was Ryou. "Are you alright again?"Miho warbled, almost pushing Ryou into a wall. Ryou gave her a nervous grin. "Uhh... yes! I'm fine!"he shrieked. "Ow... almost fine..." With his left hand, that was out of Miho's sight he gestured "_help me_" to Yugi and the rest. "I missed you so much..."Miho murmured. Ryou tried to disappear through the wall. "You did?"he squeacked, madly trying to find a way to save himself from her. His left hand said "**_Please help me!_**". Tristan made a long nose at him and spun around, but Téa came forward, holding a magazine. "Look, Miho."she said. "There's going to be a sale in the Domino Shopping Centre." "Oh!"Miho shrieked. "Let me see!" She and Téa left with the magazine. Téa looked back and smiled at Ryou. Ryou blew out the breath he had been holding and smiled back at her. His lips formed the words "thank you". The other people of the class waited until Tea and Miho had left and then broke into laughter, exept for Tristan, who was grumpy and jealous.

When Ryou came back from school he saw his father was packing his bags. Mr Bakura was just putting a big collection of striped socks in a suitcase when he felt a hand on his back. He stood and saw it was his son. Ryou looked at him with a begging look in his eyes. "_Stay with me_" the eyes said. "I've got to go back to Egypt, Ryou."Mr Bakura said. Ryou's eyes became wet. His lower lip trembled. "Don't leave me, Dad."he said, his voice breaking. "Don't leave me alone!" Again Mr Bakura could see that fear in the eyes of his son. The fear caused by Ryou's other half. He hugged Ryou. "I have to go. My friends are counting on me."he said. Ryou nodded and sniffed. "Will you say hi from me to Marik if you see him?"he asked. Mr Bakura gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I will."he said.

Outside he hugged Ryou again and got into the taxi he had ordered. There was a cold wind outside. He saw Ryou shiver. Mr Bakura waved at him as he was driven away. Ryou waved back. Mr Bakura knew he would never forget the look in the eyes of his son.

But when the taxi had gone out of sight Ryou lowered his hand and let it fall besides his body. The Millennium Ring broke through his shirt and appeared on his chest. His eyes grew narrow and his hair stuck up. A mean grin appeared on his face. He activated the Millennium Ring and began running, faster than the bicycles out on the road, faster than the car his father was in.

The taxi was just going over a narrow, deserted road when the driver suddenly hit the brakes. "What's going on?"Mr Bakura asked. When he looked over the shoulder of the man he became shocked. Standing in front of the car was a boy with wild, white hair. His arms were spread. He looked at the two men in the car with eyes as cold as rocks. "Yami Bakura!"Mr Bakura shouted. "NO..." Yami Bakura laughed. The brilliant flash coming from the Millennium Ring blinded the two men in the car. When the light died out they Yami Bakura had vanished. The men could not remember anything of what had happened. Mr Bakura's memories about the Spirit of the Millennium Ring were erased.

* * *

Zees ees ze end! And tomorrow (Tuesday) I've got to go to school again. I'll hear in what class I'll end up, A5A, A5B or A5C. And I'll see my timetable. I hope I don't have long days... days with more than seven hours. Last year most of my days had three hours and some days were even cancelled completely. But then I was going to do my Finals. Two more years and I'll do the Finals again; then for a higher level.

Ryou: Uhh... what is that stuff?

Ryou-Ran: Yami Bakura. We're trying to... repair him again.

Ryou: (brings out a welding-device) Could you use this?

Ryou-Ran: --" No, thanks. (has pieced Yami Bakura's head together) Ah!

Yami Bakura's head: Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhh....

Ryou-Ran: How do you feel, Yami?

Yami Bakura: Rotten... my leg hurts...

Ryou: Your leg is there, in the pond. How can you possibly feel it?

Yami Bakura's head: I don't know... But it hurts!

Ryou-Ran: Why don't these Yamis have a user's manual!

Yami Bakura's head: If we had a user's manual we wouldn't be mysterious any more.

Ryou: That's a good reason.

Ryou-Ran: Yeah.

Next ficcie written already, will be uploaded tomorrow! (I hope)


End file.
